warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purdy
Purdy is an old, plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, a large, round head, ragged ears, rumpled fur, and amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Purdy used to be a kittypet who used to live with a Twoleg. He referred to his twoleg owner as his Upwalker. When his Twoleg died, Purdy became a loner, though he continued to beg for food from Twolegs. :He leads the six questing cats through the maze of a Twolegplace. Most of them, prominently Crowpaw and Tawnypelt, think that Purdy has no idea where he is going and is simply leading them around in erratic loops. He succeeds in getting them lost a few times, but eventually gets them to the sun-drown-place to see Midnight, a badger. :He helped fight off the rats in Twolegplace, as he is seen throwing them away with one powerful paw. Moonrise :When Midnight tells the Clan cats to go through the mountains, Purdy wants to stop them because he knows of the dangers they hold. At first, he threatens Midnight, but the warriors stop him. Purdy also gives the cats shelter in a forest outside of a Twolegplace and tries to help the cats and Midnight drive away aggressive foxes, although really does nothing but bare his teeth at them. In the Power of Three Series Outcast :During the the cats' travel to the mountains of the Tribe of Rushing Water, the cats meet Purdy along the way. Purdy is surprised and overjoyed to see them. As Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight introduce their kits, Purdy says Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are hardly more than kits themselves. The elderly cat explains that his Twoleg has died and he shows them important places to hide, catch food, and travel. When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Breezepaw are trapped in the barn by dogs when they go off to hunt, he saves them by showing them a hay stack that they can climb up. He finally accompanies them all of the way to the beginnings of the rocks, where Hollypaw offers to get the ticks out of his fur by rubbing mouse bile on it. He later says one final goodbye to the group before the Clan cats travel to the mountains. Sunrise '' :On the patrol of cats journey to the sun-drown-place, they encounter Purdy in Twolegplace with the help of Jingo. He is living with and sharing food with Sol. The tortoiseshell loner seems to like the elderly cat, and does not seem to try and control him, only seeing to him learning how to hunt properly. Purdy is happy to see the Clan cats and offers them some of his recently caught rabbit and offers them a place to stay in the den until they must leave the next day. He takes the mouse that Hollyleaf brought him with gratitude. Upon leaving he watches the patrol when Brambleclaw offers him a place in ThunderClan. At first he is bewildered by the offer and refuses, but after further pressing from Brackenfur as well, he agrees to accompany the cats back to the lake. :Brackenfur helps him cross the Thunderpath only getting hit in the process. Purdy snaps at him, saying that young cats are always panicking and the monster wouldn't have hit them. He tires quicker than the others and causes the patrol to retire early for the night. At this point, they begin to think it was a bad idea to bring him. Hollyleaf brings him another piece of prey she catches and he eats it eagerly, suddenly becoming embarrassed and offers her some as well. She takes note that it seems he hasn't been well fed in moons. Purdy is frightened upon seeing sheep and is even more spooked when one begins to walk towards the patrol. Once the patrol leaves the farm, he collapses onto the ground. Hollyleaf then treats him for fleas and ticks, knowing that Mousefur would be angry at having an infested cat near her. :When they return to ThunderClan, Purdy joins as an elder. He and Mousefur become fast friends, often complaining about young cats. He warms himself on rocks with Mousefur. When a snake is awakened by the cats on the rocks, Honeyfern gets bitten by the snake when she saved Briarkit from getting bitten by it. He and Mousefur hear this and thinks that Honeyfern's death is their fault. He also refuses to believe in StarClan, much like Cloudtail, Daisy, and Mothwing. :It is also noted that he has trouble with his paw-pads and complains to Jayfeather. While Jayfeather is putting an ointment on his sore pads, he discovers the mystery herb, parsley, and that was used by Jayfeather's mother, who is later revealed to be Leafpool. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Purdy is shown to be fitting in well with the other elders, and, despite his roots, well-liked within the Clan. He loves telling the Clan about his past and will start the story over if they fall asleep. :He is found sleeping on the rock where the snake had struck Honeyfern moons ago while Jayfeather is busy searching, revealing the snake had never taken his and Leafpool's bait. The medicine cat asks the elder to leave, but Purdy only responds on how he knows how to look for snakes himself and offers to help. During this, he comments on what Jayfeather is doing, saying he's missed a spot. He then brings up how he must feel about Lionblaze leaving to go on the journey upstream, comparing it to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's journey much to Jayfeather's dismay. He mentions how the two were so young and brave and how he never had problems with his Upwalker; he even trained him. Finally, Jayfeather finishes, interrupting Purdy on a story about a fox. The tom is satisfied with helping, saying how foxes around now are nothing like the ones he used to fight and goes back to the rock to rest. Fading Echoes :Purdy is mentioned in Jayfeather's thoughts about young cats receiving advice from Daisy and Ferncloud. This gives away the fact that Purdy had moved into the elders' den, otherwise said to be the honeysuckle bush. Jayfeather notes that once he had started one of his stories, it would probably be until sunset that a cat could get a word in. :Much later, while the tree is about to fall, Purdy is seen telling the elders' to hurry up out of the honeysuckle. Lionblaze skids past Purdy and tries to convince Mousefur to get out of the den. Purdy is then seen steering Longtail and Mousefur out the den. :After the tree falls, Purdy asks where Longtail is. Purdy weaves around Mousefur, trying to calm her down, promising that they'd find him. As Mousefur starts to moan and press her muzzle into Longtail's fur, Purdy shuffles closer in an attempt to comfort her. :When Jayfeather asks Lionblaze where he'd been, he says he had been helping Purdy and Mousefur bury Longtail, since they were so tired. While Mousefur was mourning, Purdy asks questions about Longtail, comforting her. Jayfeather is for once glad to have Purdy in the Clan. :When Whitewing suggests finding swan feathers, she points out that Purdy and Mousefur will appreciate soft nests after all they've been through. :Later on, Purdy is seen leading Mousefur to the new den, purring that the nests look lovely. Purdy glanced at the apprentices, telling them to leave. He then curled up and pressed against Mousefur. Night Whispers :Purdy is seen asking Mousefur if ShadowClan knew that they lost. Mousefur retorts that they must know since Lionblaze killed their deputy, Russetfur. Purdy is angry that Mousefur blames Lionblaze, and she is shocked he is so passionate. Purdy storms off and ignores her for quite some time. :Later, Jayfeather is speaking to Briarlight and he uses Purdy as an example of a non-hunting cat. Jayfeather says that they don't hunt for the Clan, but the Clan hunts for them. Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather is going to the mountains, he asks Purdy if he can look after Mousefur. The Forgotten Warrior :While Whitewing fiercely grooms her fully-grown kits, she mentions that she would be helping them gather fresh moss for the elders. She also tells her daughters to make sure there were no thorns in Purdy's bedding or they would never hear the end of it. As Dovewing is collecting the moss from the roots of an oak tree, Whitewing comments that it should please Mousefur and Purdy. :Later, Purdy pads up to Dovewing shortly after she places the squirrel she caught on the fresh-kill pile, asking Dovewing if she was the one collecting moss. When Dovewing replies, she asks if there was a problem. Blinking apologetically, Purdy meows that it was really dry and prickly. He says he didn't want to fuss but Mousefur couldn't get comfortable. :Later Purdy begins to tell Hollyleaf a story about a fox wandering through his Upwalker's garden but is interrupted by Jayfeather, causing Purdy to say that nobody raises young cats with manners anymore. :Purdy is surprised when Sol returns to the clans. The Last Hope :Purdy is mentioned when Firestar says that Spiderleg will train Mousefur and him because Spiderleg's known him the longest. :Purdy is seen with Mousefur in the battle, fighting, before and after Mousefur is murdered. He grieves for her, but is happy to see her running around as a member of StarClan, noting that she'll be able to hunt again. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, he is eager to show it to the others. He asks Ivypaw and Dovepaw to be invaders, while Lionblaze and Purdy to pretend to be trees for him to stalk behind. In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *Victoria Holmes said that Purdy has an accent similar to one from the English county of Yorkshire.Revealed in a chat found here courtesy of ''Warriors Wish *Purdy has been mistakenly mentioned with yellow eyes. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:Loner Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters